Manga Band 67
thumb|left| Die Shinobi auf dem Schlachtfeld wundern sich, wohin das Juubi verschwunden ist. Hinata erklärt den anderen, da sie das Geschehen mit ihrem Byakugan verfolgt hat, was passiert ist. Man sieht nun noch einmal, wie das Juubi anscheinend in den auf ihm liegenden Obito hineingesogen und komprimiert wird. Obitos Körper weist nun neue Merkmale auf, wie spitze Fortsätze und diverse Zeichen auf der Rückenpartie. Seine rechte Körperhälfte hat zudem nun ein geschupptes Aussehen. Die Hokage sowie Naruto sind schockiert, wobei dieser erklärt, dass er schon bemerkt hätte, was passieren würde. Er hat gespürt, wie die Bijuu in Obito gesogen wurden und außerdem hat er erkannt, dass Obitos Fingerzeichen nicht die des Gedou Rinne Tensei no Jutsu waren, welche er bereits bei Nagato gesehen hat. Währenddessen meint Gyuuki zu Killerbee, dass das nicht die finale Form des Juubi sei, Obito wurde vorher zum Jinchuuriki. Hashirama reagiert sofort und setzt ein weiteres Mal Senpou: Myoujinmon ein, woraufhin sich einige der Tore über Obito aufstapeln und ihn zu Boden drücken. Die Aktion hat aber keine Wirkung auf ihn; er zerschmettert die Tore gleich wieder. Plötzlich verlängert er seine Fortsätze am Rücken, welche nun zu Händen werden. Diese greifen sich die vier Barrierenwände und zerreißen diese mit Leichtigkeit. Auf Killerbees Frage, ob das Juubi nun stärker sei, als zu der Zeit als es noch groß war, antwortet Gyuuki, dass dem nicht so ist. Es kann nun aber seine Attacken kontrollierter und präziser einsetzen. Als Minato Obito mit dessen Namen anspricht und ihm sagt, er solle aufhören, scheint dieser über seinen eigenen Namen verwundert zu sein. Die drei ersten Hokage stellen sich ihm nun entgegen und Hashirama meint, dass dieser Shinobi stärker sei als er selber. Die drei scheinen im Grunde zu wissen, dass sie keine Chance gegen Obito haben. Zur selben Zeit sagt Madara, dass er nicht mehr warten kann. Er will nun, ehe Obito ihm zuvor kommt, seine Trumpfkarte ausspielen. In diesem Moment zerschlägt Obito mit zwei schwarzen lanzenartigen Gebilden Hashirama und Tobirama. Trivia *Um den 45ten Geburtstag des Weekly Shounen Jump zu feiern, wurde eine kolorierte Version dieses Kapitels veröffentlicht. thumb|left| Nach der Attacke Obitos gegen einen Holzklon von Hashirama und gegen Tobirama erkennen die anderen, dass sich Obito sehr schnell bewegt. Tobirama, noch nicht wiederhergestellt, gibt dem dritten Hokage und Minato den Befehl wegzuspringen. Er hat vorher Explosionssiegel an Obito angebracht, welche auch detonieren, während Hashiramas Klon ihn mit Holzfesseln festhält. Der Angriff zeigt aber keine Wirkung und der zweite Hokage möchte nun endlich die von ihm entwickelten Kampftechniken im Zusammenhang mit Edo Tensei ausprobieren. Tobirama setzt Gojou Kibakufuda ein, bei dem er Explosionssiegel beschwört, die wiederum von sich aus weitere Explosionssiegel beschwören. So entsteht eine lange Kette von Explosionen, die Obito mit ganzer Kraft treffen. Naruto ist inzwischen völlig irritiert von der Situation und Hashirama befiehlt den übrigen Shinobi sich zurückzuhalten. Obito hat auch diese Attacke unversehrt überstanden, anscheinend geschützt durch seinen schwarzen Speer und ein schwarzes sich um ihn windendes Band. Nun möchte Hiruzen einen Angriff starten. Er wendet ein Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu mit Riesen-Shuriken an. Obitos rechte Hand bekommt plötzlich ein Loch und eine weitere schwarze Masse in Form einer Kugel erscheint über ihr. Mit seinem Speer, der in der linken Hand steckt, und der Kugel springt er durch die Shuriken, welche teilweise einfach verschwinden. Der ehemalige Hokage erkennt, dass das schwarze Element eine Ähnlichkeit zu Oonokis Jinton hat. Da es aber seine Form, wie eine Flüssigkeit, verändern kann, kommt Hiruzen zu dem Schluss, dass es sich hierbei vielleicht um eine Kombination von vier Elementen handeln könnte. Währenddessen zerschlägt Obito mit einer Lanze dessen Schulter und kurz darauf mit dem Speer sein Gesicht. Naruto macht sich Sorgen um die Hokage, doch Sasuke sagt ihm, er solle nicht rumheulen. Die Hokage würden Obitos Stärken aufgrund ihrer Unsterblichkeit nur analysieren und gehen deshalb in den Nahkampf. Minato begibt sich nun zu Obito und auch der echte Hashirama will dazukommen, doch stellt sich ihm Madara in den Weg, der nicht länger warten will. Auf einmal bläht sich Obitos Körper unnatürlich auf und er stürzt zu Boden. Minato erkennt, dass er die Kraft des Juubi noch nicht unter Kontrolle hat und sieht darin eine Chance. Er will das Rasen Senkou Chou Rinbu Kousan Shiki einsetzen, doch Obitos Oberkörper erscheint plötzlich unter Gamakichi, nach dem er quasi durch die Erde getaucht ist. Naruto springt gerade auf Obito zu, als dieser ihn mit seinem Speer angreifen will. Sasuke stellt sich mit Susano'o dazwischen und Minato und sein Klon werden von Obitos Füßen attackiert. Sasuke erklärt, dass nicht Obito sondern er die Vergangenheit auslöschen will, mit Gedanken an ein zerschnittenes Bild von Naruto. Obito reagiert jedoch urplötzlich und greift Naruto und Sasuke ins Gesicht, während Minato hofft, dass sein Jutsu schnell genug funktioniert. Trivia *In diesem Kapitel wird Oonoki mit dem Hut des Hokage statt des Tsuchikages gezeigt. Dies wurde im Manga Band 67 korrigiert. thumb|left| Obito ist im Begriff, Naruto und Sasuke Speere aus der schwarzen Chakra-Masse in den Kopf zu rammen, als Naruto mit einem seiner Chakraarme Sasuke und mit dem anderen seinen Vater schnappt und der letztere daraufhin sich mit den beiden von Obito wegteleportiert. Während Obito sich wie eine Schlange durch die Gegend bewegt, beginnt plötzlich eine Missgestaltung seines ganzen Körpers. Minato erkennt hier wieder die Chance, ihn anzugreifen, so lange Obito nicht mit seiner neuen Erscheinung zurechtkommt. Aus seinem deformierten Arm schießt er eine schwarze Kugel, wie ein Bijuu Dama, ab, verfehlt jedoch die Gruppe und zerstört einen Teil seines Körpers selbst. Der vierte Hokage sieht nun die Möglichkeit, das Rasen Senkou Chou Rinbu Kousan Shiki anzuwenden. Obito verliert derweil völlig die Kontrolle und ist in Gedanken bei Rin, während Minato sechs Hiraishin-Kunai wirft. Man sieht nun, wie Obito anscheinend innerlich durch das Juubi gefesselt ist und sein Körper Stück für Stück zerrissen wird. Versinnbildlicht wird der Vorgang durch ein Foto von Team Yondaime, welches ebenfalls zerrissen wird. Als sein Inneres komplett zerstört zu werden droht, gibt ein erneuter Gedanke an Rin den Ausschlag, dass er sich, und das Foto, wieder zu einem Ganzen zusammenfügt. Obito hat nun eine neue Gestalt angenommen. Sechs Tomoe zieren nun seine Brust und vier spitze Fortsätze sind nun um seinen Kopf angeordnet, während andere wie Kleidung seinen Körper einhüllen. In seiner Hand hält er jetzt den Stab, wie ihn einst der Rikudou Sennin trug und um ihn herum schweben mehrere schwarze Kugeln. Obitos Verstand ist nun wieder klar und er erkennt seinen Sensei, als der ihn angreift. Dessen Kunai wird aber durch den Stab abgewehrt und zerstört, als Obito mit der anderen Hand zum Angriff ausholt. Er schlägt nur Minatos Arm ab, da er sich mit dem Hiraishin no Jutsu in Sicherheit bringen konnte. Sein ehemaliger Schüler meint aber, dass er wohl doch nicht in Sicherheit sei, denn er hat bei der Abtrennung des Arms eine der schwarzen Kugel an Minato angebracht, die nun neben ihm, Naruto und Sasuke zu detonieren droht. Trivia *Erst in Kapitel 672 wird geklärt, dass die schwarzen Kugeln Gudoudama genannt werden, was so viel heißt wie Wahrheitssuchender Ball. thumb|left| Als die Chakra-Kugel an Minatos Arm zu explodieren droht, kommt plötzlich Tobirama, nimmt die Kugel und teleportiert sich zu Obito. Die Kugel detoniert direkt neben ihm, wobei der zweite Hokage erklärt, er hätte ihn vorher markiert und dann einen Schattendoppelgänger eingesetzt. Naruto wundert sich, dass Tobirama seinen Vater nachmacht, der berichtigt aber, dass Minato ihn nachmacht. Währenddessen hat der Kampf zwischen Hashirama und Madara begonnen. Madara hat sein Susano'o gerufen, Hashirama kämpft mit seinem Holzdrachen. Doch nun scheint Madara vorher noch etwas erledigen zu wollen. Die anderen Shinobi sind überwältigt von der Kampfkraft der beiden und sehen sich selbst nur als hinderlich, wenn sie in den Kampf eingreifen würden. Shikamaru erklärt ihnen aber, mithilfe Inos Gedankenübertragung, dass auch eine kleine Kraft große Wirkung haben kann und sie deshalb nicht aufgeben und auf den richtigen Moment warten sollen. Temari bezeichnet Shikamaru als einen würdigen zukünftigen Hokage, da er die Shinobi versteht und motivieren kann. Derweil taucht Obito wieder auf, der sich mit seiner Chakra-Masse vor der Explosion geschützt hat. Minato will nun wieder einen Angriff starten, doch Naruto und Sasuke kommen ihm zuvor. Sasuke greift Obito mit Amaterasu an, der blockt den Angriff aber mit einem Chakra-Schild und meint er hätte die Sammlung von Chakra in Sasukes Auge schon vorher bemerkt. Der vierte und der zweite Hokage wollen nun ein neues Jutsu ausprobieren und markieren sich deshalb gegenseitig. Zur gleichen Zeit kombinieren Sasuke und Naruto das Enton: Kagutsuchi und das Rasen Shuriken miteinander und stürmen auf Obito zu. Auf einmal taucht Tobirama hinter Obito auf und berührt dessen Rücken, während sich Minato dem kombinierten Angriff in den Weg stellt. Die Hokage setzen daraufhin Hiraishin Goshun Mawashi no Jutsu ein. Als Ergebnis haben Tobirama, zusammen mit Obito, und Minato die Plätze getauscht, sodass Obito der Attacke von Naruto und Sasuke voll ausgesetzt ist. Während die zwei über den erfolgreichen Angriff lächeln, scheint Obito von den Flammen verzehrt zu werden. Trivia *Bevor Minato von Naruto und Sasuke getroffen wird, erweist sich sein rechter Arm als regeneriert. Dies wurde im Manga Band 67 korrigiert. *In dem letzten Panel wird Sakura mit einem Konohagakure Stirnband dargestellt. Dies wurde nicht im Manga Band 67 korrigiert. thumb|left| Es scheint so, als hätten Naruto und Sasuke Obito dieses Mal wirklich schaden können, denn dieser ist von den schwarzen Flammen komplett eingehüllt. Plötzlich fliegen die schwarzen Bälle, die sonst immer hinter ihm schweben, wieder zu Obito zurück und man sieht, dass seine neuen Körperpartien die Flammen von ihm abhalten. Tobirama bemerkt, dass Minatos Arm sich nicht wieder regeneriert. Der zweite Hokage glaubt nun, dass Obito Onmyouton benutzt, welches alle Nin-Jutsus unwirksam macht; auch ein Edo-Tensei-Körper ist damit zerstörbar. Naruto will sich angesichts dessen wieder komplett in ein Bijuu verwandeln, scheitert aber zum Missfallen aller aufgrund zu wenig Chakras. Kurama erklärt ihm, dass er noch etwas Zeit bräuchte, bis er Naruto wieder Chakra leihen kann. Gamakichi greift nun Obito mit Mizuame Teppou, einer Art zähen Flüssigkeit, an. Daraufhin verschwindet er, da die Zeit, die er Naruto zur Verfügung steht, vorbei ist und er noch diesen Angriff ausprobieren wollte. Obito wehrt die Attacke zwar ab, jedoch scheinen seine schwarzen Speere in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden zu sein. Während Tobirama erkennt, was da passiert ist, versucht Minato nun Obito zu bekehren, doch der meint, es wäre ganz richtig gewesen, den Traum Hokage zu werden, aufzugeben. Minato gibt sich jetzt die Schuld, dass er damals nicht erkannt hat, dass Obito der Angreifer auf Konohagakure war und somit diesen Krieg und den ganzen Verlauf der Dinge hätte verhindern können. Obito redet weiter über die Schwäche der Hokage, als Naruto auf einmal wütend wird und ein Rasengan in der Hand hält. Er will nicht zulassen, dass jemand schlecht über seinen Vater und die Hokage redet. Tobirama handelt schnell und teleportiert Naruto direkt hinter Obito. Dieser kann nicht reagieren und wird dieses Mal schwer getroffen, da ihn Sen-Jutsus offenbar schaden können, genau wie Gamakichis Angriff vorher. Minato ist überrascht, dass Naruto auch diese Art von Jutsus einsetzen kann, woraufhin Kuramas andere Hälfte, die Minato in sich versiegelt hatte, berichtet, dass Naruto durch seine Rede sogar ihn berührt hat. thumb|left| Minato spricht mit seiner Hälfte von Kurama. Kyuubi sagt ihm, er solle sich nicht die Schuld für das Geschehene geben und dass Naruto nun in der Lage ist, die Zukunft zu verändern. Obito, der erkennt, dass das Juubi anfällig gegenüber Sen-Chakra ist, erholt sich wieder nach dem Angriff von Naruto. Für sich in Gedanken erklärt Obito, dass er auch mit dem Juubi in sich es sich keine Minute leisten kann, unaufmerksam und leichtsinnig zu sein. Naruto erklärt derweil Sasuke und den anderen, dass sich das Natur-Chakra vom Juubi nur mit eben diesem Natur-Chakra bekämpfen lässt. Tobirama ist erstaunt über Narutos Fähigkeiten; vor allem über dessen Beherrschen von Sen-Jutsus und ihre rasche gemeinsame Verwendung des Hiraishin no Jutsu. Der zweite Hokage erkennt, dass Obito immer noch gefährlich ist, da er sich sehr schnell regeneriert und das Hiraishin no Jutsu wohl bald durchschaut hätte. Währenddessen erscheinen zwei Flammen an den Fortsätzen um Obitos Hals und er beschwört einen riesigen Baum, der vier blumenförmige Anhänge, wie einst am Juubi selbst, besitzt. Er meint, diese Welt hätte keine Existenzberechtigung mehr, weshalb er nun alle, die ihm im Weg stehen, vernichten will. An jeder "Blume" bildet sich nun ein großes Bijuu Dama, während Shikamaru überlegt, wie sie diese Bedrohung abwenden können. Tobirama sieht nicht die Möglichkeit, die Bijuu Dama wegzuteleportieren, da er und Minato nur zwei schaffen würden. Hashirama weist nun Madara darauf hin, dass er einen Moment warten soll, da er Obito aufhalten will. Madara denkt gar nicht daran, und meint sie seinen zwei Leichen, die sich nicht mehr über so viele Sachen Gedanken machen sollten. Hashirama gibt die Anweisung, die Bijuu Dama mit Erdwällen und Mokuton-Jutsus auf eine andere Flugbahn zu lenken. Plötzlich verschießt Obito sechs kleine Pflöcke in verschiedene Richtungen, die um die ganzen Beteiligten eine Barriere bilden, damit seine Attacke nicht mehr aufgehalten werden kann. Als Obito meint, er würde nun den Krieg beenden, hüllt er sich in die schwarze Chakra-Masse. Tobirama und Minato sehen keinen anderen Ausweg mehr, als den Baum wegzuteleportieren, aber diese Möglichkeit wird von Obito gleich abgetan, da er das sofort verhindern würde. Naruto will jetzt mit seinem Vater eine Verbindung mit den Fäusten schaffen, woraufhin die beiden Hälften des Kyuubi miteinander reden können. Obito erklärt Naruto, dass morgen der Tag sei, an dem seine Mutter und sein Vater starben. Er erinnert ihn daran, dass der Tod das Ende auf dieser Welt bedeutet, aber Naruto unterbricht ihn und meint, morgen sei auch sein Geburtstag. Er ruft, dass seines und das Ende der Welt noch nicht gekommen seien, solange er noch in ihr lebt. Die beiden Hälften Kuramas vereinen nun ihre Kräfte, genau wie Naruto und sein Vater. thumb|left| Durch die Verbindung ihrer Fäuste kombinieren auch die beiden Hälften Kuramas in Naruto und Minato ihre Kräfte, dargestellt als Yin-und-Yang-Symbol. Kurama erkennt, dass sie jetzt über eine viel größere Stärke verfügen, vor allem dadurch geschuldet, dass Vater und Sohn ebenfalls eine Einheit bilden. Währenddessen steht die Detonation der Bijuu Dama kurz bevor und Shikamaru überlegt weiter angestrengt, wie sie der Katastrophe entkommen können, kann aber keine Lösung mehr finden. Als Sasuke Naruto fragt, was sie denn als nächstes machen können, meint dieser, er müsse sich konzentrieren. Minato bewundert Naruto dafür, was aus ihm geworden ist, da er ihn doch eine so schwere Kindheit zumuten musste. Plötzlich sind alle Shinobi wieder von Narutos Chakra erfüllt, und das stärker als je zuvor, wobei Katsuyu erklärt, es wäre nie komplett weg gewesen. Juugo kommt nun zu Sasuke und sagt ihm, sie müssten schnell mithilfe dessen Beschwörung auf die andere Seite der Barriere. Sasuke meint, das hätte er auch vorgehabt und will Juugo und Naruto rausbringen, doch Naruto erwidert, er hätte ihm noch kein Chakra geliehen und er solle zu ihm kommen. Hashirama wird auf Narutos enorme Chakramenge aufmerksam, die er mit seiner vergleicht und erkennt, dass auch Kyuubi-Chakra involviert ist. Die Bijuu Dama werden nun abgefeuert und während Obito sich in die Chakramasse einhüllt, wünscht er, dass alle verschwinden mögen. Die Barriere dehnt sich unter der Explosion aus und entlässt deren Kraft nach oben hin. Der Baum ist weitestgehend zerstört und Obito, der wieder aus seiner Schutzhülle erscheint, sieht, dass niemand mehr da ist. Alle finden sich auf einmal außerhalb der Barriere wieder. Naruto erklärt, dass er eine Verbindung zu allen Shinobi erschaffen hat und diese Chakrateilung genauso funktioniert, wie das Prinzip der Schattendoppelgänger. Er hat sein Chakra mit dem der anderen vermischt und so ein Netz aufgebaut, dass, durch die Faustverbindung, bei Minato endete. Dieser hat dann alle mit dem Hiraishin no Jutsu aus der Gefahrenzone gebracht. Naruto ist überrascht, dass auch Tobirama so viel über seine Schattendoppelgänger weiß, dieser antwortet aber erzürnt, dass er das Jutsu erfunden hätte. Minato ist sich nun sicher, dass sie mit Kuramas Chakra viel erreichen können. Er hätte gerne mit Naruto noch etwas geredet, aber Naruto meint, Männer müssten nicht reden; ein Blick würde genügen. Naruto erzählt seinem Vater, dass er schon mit seiner Mutter geredet hat und bereits alles über die Vergangenheit und die Taten seiner Eltern weiß. Daraufhin kommen Minato die Tränen. thumb|left| Nach dem Gespräch zwischen Vater und Sohn verwandelt sich Naruto in seinen Kyuubi-Modus und will damit Obito bekämpfen. Bevor er angreifen kann, erinnert ihn Tobirama, dass nur Sen-Jutsu Angriffe Obito schädigen können. Naruto gerät in Panik, als ihm klar wird, dass er eine so große Chakramenge umsonst freigesetzt hat. Im Innern von Naruto sagt der Yang-Kurama Naruto, dass die beiden nun befreundet sind und er dadurch die Chakrakombination einsetzen kann; ähnlich wie damals, während er sich mit Nagato unterhielt. Auch in Minatos Innern sagt der Yin-Kurama, dass dieser nun auch in den vollständigen Bijuumodus wechseln kann. Wie die beiden Kuramas gesagt haben, wechselt Naruto in den Bijuu Moodo mit der Synchronisation des Sennin Moodo, während Minato selber in das vollständige Bijuu wechselt. Nachdem der vierte Hokage ein riesiges Rasengan vorbereitet hat und Naruto es mit dem Sen-Chakra verstärkt, wendet Tobirama das Hiraishin no Jutsu an und wirft die beiden zu Obito, die anschließend das Rasengan in Obito rammen. Doch Obito ist in der Lage, durch die schwarze Masse und die Barriere, das Rasengan zu stoppen. In Anbetracht dieser Situation, dass die Barriere weiterhin Stand hielt, bündeln Minato und Naruto ihr Chakra zusammen, um ein Sen-Jutsu Bijuu Dama zu formen und damit die Barriere zu zerstören. Währenddessen steht Sasuke zusammen mit den Shinobi, die überlebt haben, sieht sich den Kampf an und wirkt anscheinend neidisch auf Narutos Stärke. Obito entscheidet, sich nun in das komplette Juubi zu verwandeln und plant das ewige Tsukuyomi zu starten, wie Madara feststellt. thumb|left| Obito lässt die Barriere verschwinden und aus dem Juubi wächst ein riesiger Baum, der seine Wurzeln sofort nach den Shinobi auswirft. Sie werden von ihnen umschlungen und verlieren fast augenblicklich ihr gesamtes Chakra. Killerbee wird aufgrund seiner hohen Chakramenge gleich von mehreren Wurzeln verfolgt. Gyuuki erklärt ihm, dass das die finale Form des Juubi sei, genannt Shinju. Selbst Narutos verteiltes Chakra ist dem nicht gewachsen und viele Shinobi sterben. Auf Hashiramas Frage, was das zu bedeuten hat, beginnt Madara mit einer Geschichte. Alles Chakra gehörte einst allein dem Shinju, welches dann von ihm gestohlen wurde. Madara erzählt nun von der Entstehung der Shinobi. Vor langer Zeit schon haben sich die Menschen bekämpft, nur ohne Chakra. Als eines Tages eine Frucht am Shinju wuchs, war es den Menschen verboten, sie in irgendeiner Weise zu benutzen. Doch es gab zu viele Kriege und Auseinandersetzungen, weshalb eine Prinzessin beschloss, mithilfe der Frucht gottgleich zu werden und die Konflikte zu beenden. Ihr Name war Kaguya Ootsutsuki. Als ihr Sohn, Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, geboren wurde, gab sie die Kraft an ihn weiter. Er galt als der Begründer der Shinobi, besser bekannt unter dem Namen Rikudou Sennin. Der erste Hokage fragt Madara, woher er das alles weiß. Madara antwortet, es würde auf der Steintafel der Uchiha stehen. Für ihn ist es nur natürlich, dass Shinju sein geraubtes Chakra zurückhaben möchte und er erklärt weiter, dass auch mit dem Chakra immer noch Kriege geführt werden, manchmal noch schlimmere, weshalb es keinen "Traum" mehr gibt. Die einzige Lösung ist das Mugen Tsukuyomi, um diese ewige Tragödie zu beenden. Hashirama erkennt, dass sein alter Freund noch immer nicht verstanden hat, was sie früher gemeint hatten, als es um ihren Traum ging. An Shinjus Spitze ist nun eine Knospe gewachsen. Wenn diese zu blühen beginnt, dann erscheint in ihrem Stempel ein Auge, das vom Mond reflektiert wird; dann ist das Mugen Tsukuyomi vollendet. Madara ist der Meinung, er wäre dann derjenige, der es vollbracht hätte. Währenddessen wird Naruto von den Wurzeln umschlungen und geschwächt. Tobirama und Minato versuchen sie zu zerstören, doch sie können nicht zu ihm durchdringen. Plötzlich erscheint Hiruzen, zerschlägt die Wurzeln und befreit Naruto. Obito meint, sie alle sollen einfach liegen bleiben, denn ihrem Leiden wird sowieso bald ein Ende gesetzt. Trivia *In einem Panel wird Killer B mit dem Tekkou Fuuin auf beiden Schultern dargestellt. Dies wurde nicht im Manga Band 67 korrigiert. thumb|left| Die fünf Kage nähern sich auf Gaaras fliegenden Sandplattformen dem Schlachtfeld und wundern sich aus der Ferne über den Anblick von Shinju. Über Katsuyu erfahren sie den Stand der Dinge vor Ort, während Sakura den anderen verkündet, dass die Kage bald eintreffen werden. Ino und Choji halten derweil einen im Sterben liegenden Shikamaru in den Armen, der von den Wurzeln Shinjus getroffen wurde. Sakura möchte die Shinobi mit Katsuyus Hilfe heilen, aber deren kleinere Versionen sind wie die Shinobi durch den Chakraentzug gestorben. Shikamaru ist in Gedanken bei seinen Eltern und meint nun seinen Vater bald wiederzusehen. Sakura sagt dagegen für sich, dass sie nicht kampflos sterben will. Obito erklärt jetzt, dass er diejenigen, die aufhören Widerstand zu leisten, am Leben lassen will; sie sollen einfach nichts unternehmen und sie würden ohne das Gefühl von Bedauern weiterleben. Die Shinobi werden hellhörig, da sie nun hoffen zu überleben und Obito fügt hinzu, dass sich ihre Träume dann erfüllen würden. Hashirama hält dagegen und meint, sie sollen nicht aufgeben, denn das Gen-Jutsu ist genau so wie der Tod. Nun scheint aber auch Hiruzen zu resignieren, als plötzlich Orochimaru, Karin und Suigetsu auftauchen. Als Suigetsu überlegt, wie man den Baum am besten fällen könnte, plant Karin schon wieder, was sie als nächstes mit Sasuke anstellen könnte. Im Kampf mit Madara fragt Hashirama diesen, was denn als nächstes passieren wird. Da Kurama und Gyuuki sich noch in ihren Jinchuuriki befinden, könnte es schwieriger für Shinju werden zu blühen, doch da er Chakra der beiden besitzt, wird es wohl funktionieren, so Madara. Doch Shinju muss in den nächsten fünfzehn Minuten blühen, ansonsten ist das ewige Tsukuyomi fehlgeschlagen. In dieser Zeit will Madara Hashiramas Sen-Chakra verwenden und den Platz mit Obito tauschen. Diese Information gibt der erste Hokage mithilfe von Ino sofort an die Allianz weiter, wobei er auch die Kage erreicht. Die Shinobi sind verzweifelt, trotz des guten Zuredens von Hashirama, denn er ist ja eigentlich schon tot und braucht keine Angst zu haben. Obito will den Shinobi noch ein wenig mehr Chakra entziehen, um den Vorgang der Blüte zu beschleunigen. Auf einmal greift Sasuke eine dicke Wurzel mit seinem Susano'o an und trennt sie vom Baum ab. Er fordert Naruto auf, weiter zu kämpfen, denn er tut es auch. Alle spüren plötzlich Narutos Herzschlag in sich und fühlen, was er fühlt. Er erinnert sich an seine Kindheit mit Sasuke und an die bedeutendsten Momente in der Vergangenheit. Naruto erklärt, dass er all das Erlebte niemals bereuen werde und er wird es auch in der Zukunft nicht bereuen. Er ist nun wieder zum Angriff bereit, denn das alles, was sie erreicht haben, soll nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Kategorie:Manga